In multimedia services, a hybrid network for connecting to both a broadcast network and a communication network, and Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Media Transport (MMT) technology for providing multimedia data including files such as multimedia data to be transmitted, applications, and web pages have been recently developed.
The term ‘multimedia service’ refers to an interactive service (e.g., video telephony), a streaming service (e.g., a Video on Demand (VoD) service), and a Multicast and Broadcast Service (MBS). Real-time multimedia services may be divided into a call service, an interactive service, and a streaming service depending on the type of service. In addition, the real-time multimedia services may be divided into a unicast service, a multicast service and a broadcast service depending on the number of participating users, and transmission requirements thereof may vary.
MMT technology, which relates to MPEG-based multimedia transmission technology, may be used in place of an MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS) for broadcasting and multimedia service to multifunctional smart Television (TV), multi-view TV and N-screen devices, and may provide efficient MPEG transport technology in a multimedia service environment that changes based on an Internet Protocol (IP).
In addition, due to the increase in consumption of multimedia data and the development of technology, changes have been made from the era in which only one or two multimedia sources were used, to the era in which multimedia data including various types of multimedia content such as the above-mentioned multimedia data, applications and files have appeared.
The multimedia data may include various types of multimedia content. During transmission of the multimedia data, the multimedia data may be partitioned or converged into multimedia content, and the multimedia content may be transmitted over the integrated transmission network.
For example, multimedia data consisting of applications such as video, audio and widgets may be configured in a data packet and transmitted, taking into account the characteristics of a video signal transmission method, an audio signal transmission method and a file transmission method. The transmitted data packets may be reconfigured into multimedia data in a receiving terminal.
If the multimedia data is transmitted over the network that has been discussed and defined up to now, it is difficult to provide an efficient service suitable for the network environment.
Therefore, it is necessary to configure a multimedia data packet that is based on the characteristics of multimedia data in order to provide an efficient service suitable for the network environment, and a technique for composing and decomposing multimedia content is required to provide a multimedia data packet that is based on the characteristics of multimedia data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.